


He's Mine, I'm Yours

by rokuxotax



Series: Haikyuu!! Omegaverse [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drunk Hinata Shouyou, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Jealousy, M/M, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Verse, Possessive Behavior, fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6233293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rokuxotax/pseuds/rokuxotax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The choking scent of a displeased alpha permeated the strobe lights of the party as Kageyama Tobio continued to watch his omega fall into a mindless conversation with another random alpha, who, judging by the glint in his eyes and the hand that reached for Hinata's hip,  wasn't as innocent in his wants as the orange haired boy was."</p><p>Or</p><p>Kageyama and Hinata are invited to an End-of-the-Year party where Hinata is hit on by another Alpha and Kageyama is not pleased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Mine, I'm Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers! Thank you for taking the time to read the first part of my "Haikyuu!! Omegaverse" series.

The choking scent of a displeased alpha permeated the strobe lights of the party as Kageyama Tobio continued to watch his omega fall into a mindless conversation with another random alpha, who, judging by the glint in his eyes and the hand that reached for Hinata's hip, wasn't as innocent in his wants as the orange haired boy was. 

Tobio was furious. 

He and Hinata had been invited to an End-of-the-Year party by one of their shared classmates and since the third years in their volleyball team had invited the duo to sleepover with the rest of the team at Daichi's house, the pair decided that they would attend the party beforehand. Even though Kageyama had been hesitant in accepting the invitation, a sweet, alluring kiss from his omega and bright, pleading eyes had been enough to make the strong-willed alpha relent. 

He was starting to regret his decision. When the pair had arrived, the party had already been in full swing. The pair had been swept up by the blaring music and swinging lights and, before long, were separated by the crowd of sweaty, gyrating bodies. Cursing, Kageyama had gone to look for Hinata the moment he realized that the sunny omega was missing from his side.

Shoving people aside, Kageyama ignored the various  offerings of red solo cups filled to the brim with foamy alcoholic drinks as he looked for Hinata. As he was beginning to feel frustrated, the alpha finally did find his partner and the sight made him growl. Hinata was swinging back and forth with an empty red cup in his hand, another alpha's hand lazily clutching his hip. Based on the stark flush on Hinata's cheeks, the first year had been drinking, and since his eyes were quite glazed, Kageyama could only guess how much the omega had drunk. 

Hinata's mouth had been moving quickly, a long stream of mindless blabber escaping his parted lips. The alpha he had been 'talking' to was smirking and nodding as his hand slowly moved and reached to cup Hinata's bu-

_SMACK._

The boy's hand flew back as Kageyama rushed and smacked it away from _his_ omega's butt. The sudden movement startled Hinata, who's chatter abruptly stopped. "Tobio?" Hinata questioned before his lips parted into a large grin. Without thinking of the other alpha, Hinata happily jumped into Kageyama's open arms and wrapped his slim legs around the other boy's hips. Sweaty, orange hair tickled the underside of Kageyama's chin as Hinata buried his wet lips into Kageyama's neck. 

Suddenly remembering his conversation partner, Hinata hopped out of Kageyama's hold and pulled him to where the other was watching with obvious irritation. 

"Hey Tobio, this is Timo-"

"Its actually Gomi, but thanks anyway. I'm assuming this is your alpha, Hinata," the other boy muttered, gesturing to where Hinata was tightly clasping Kageyama's hand. Before Hinata could reply, however, Kageyama quickly grabbed him and tucked him possessively into his side, scenting the side of Hinata's neck until the teenager absolutely reeked of his alpha pheromones. 

"Yes, I'm his alpha. He's mine," Kageyama bit out, his posture spilling out dominance throughout the room. The other alpha obviously got the message as he stepped back with his arms in the air. 

"Got it dude. Didn't know, thought he was single. Nice catch, he's got a great bum." Kageyama's angry growl was enough to make the other alpha rush away and out of the building, understanding that if he remained, the night wouldn't end very nicely. 

As the other boy ran away, Kageyama's growl slowly quieted, his inner alpha momentarily pleased by the sight of Hinata cheerfully swinging his hips to the beat of the music, another frothy beverage in his hand. From where, Kageyama did not know. "Sho," Kageyama whispered into Hinata's ear as he pulled the other's dancing body flush against his chest, pleased by the obvious shiver that went down the boy's spine. 

Though the jealousy that had sprouted in Kageyama's chest at the sight of Hinata with another alpha had not fully disappeared, the grumble in his body had been distracted by Hinata, who had begun to grind into Kageyama's torso, his eyes shut and his arms swinging in the air. For a moment, as Kageyama watched the other boy dance and sway, the alpha was again shocked at how he, the cold "King of the Court", was able to attract a gorgeous, _amazing_ , omega and convince the boy to fall in love with him. 

"Hey," Hinata smiled as the previously fast paced music melted into something slower and softer. Kageyama smiled back. The glazed look in the smaller boy's eyes had faded and he could tell that the omega had finally sobered up from his previously inebriated state.  

Kageyama gently pushed back the boy's brightly colored hair and fell into a deep kiss before parting for air. 

"I could feel the jealousy burning off of you," Hinata giggled as the pair caught their breaths. Kageyama pouted at the first year's teasing and bit his neck in revenge. Hinata shuddered at the feeling and laughed as Kageyama's bites turned into something softer and lovelier. As his alpha continued to lay down love bites and kisses on the volley ball player's slender neck, Hinata could feel himself swaying and gripping the back of Kageyama's head, pushing his hand through soft, black hair. 

"I love you, you possessive alpha. So much," he sighed, soft arousal starting to flush through the omega's body. Though the room was filled with teenagers and the pheromones brought on by the party, all Kageyama could focus on was the delicious scent wafting off of his boyfriend. The light smell of fruit and oak was lined with traces of sweat from the dancing Hinata had done just moments before. 

Closing his eyes, Kageyama focused on the thumping of his heart to the music and gripped Hinata as he let out a breathy moan. 

As they continued to dance and immerse themselves in each other, their scents began to intermingle and surround the pair, finally vanishing the last of Kageyama's jealous tenseness. Hinata was his. 

"I'm yours," Hinata softly murmured as he arched his neck and back. Kageyama smiled and kissed Hinata's outstretched neck. He already knew.  


End file.
